moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Pitkin Twistrocket
While not quite as well-known in the tinkering world, Pitkin has made a very big name for herself in the underground blackmarkets of the Eastern Kingdoms. If you ever come across someone throwing around shoe grenades or shooting twisting rockets at you or walking around with a belt buckle crossbow, then you can be sure that those weapons were all sold to them by Pitkin Twistrocket herself. On a side note: no refunds. = =Personality = ---- Unlike most Gnomes, Pitkin is usually doomy and gloomy; from her style of dress, to the way she speaks and even to the inventions that she creates. Just from taking a look at her long list of inventions, examples being rockets, lasers and spider mines, one can tell Pitkin is a lover of destruction and explosions. While she may be just a bit grim at times, she does not consider herself evil. Sure, she may do whatever she deems necessary to accomplish her goals, but she still has ethics! She just does not ever talk about or mention them. Onward to what she is like in conversation: Pitkin can be very rude to people that she does not know, annoyingly sarcastic in bad situations and mostly apathetic to the things that do not interest her. For the most part, she has a thick skin and only ever gets bothered or annoyed when someone makes fun of her inventions. She hardly ever lets people get close to her and often pushes them away even if she does not mean to. Deep down, she really just wants some love. =Description = ---- Heart shaped would be how you would describe the shape of Pitkin's face. Her delicate cheeks are plump enough to pinch and are temptingly so. They trail down her soft jawline to her slender chin. Her nose is a bit dainty, tilting upwards a little near the tip. Her lips are a bit thin and pouty, but are angelic in shape. There are just a few freckles on her face and most of them are scattered below her pale-blue eyes. She has a few piercings on her face, ranging from a lip ring, a nose ring, a few eyebrow studs on her right brow and two simple earrings. Her raven coloured hair is lazily styled; cut short and left to a night of sleeping to be shaped for the next day. Being 4'1, Pitkin is actually quite tall for a Gnome, being a full foot taller than the average person of her race. She was already pretty tall before all the fel corruption, but thanks to that, she now stands at the height of a short, Human teenager. For the most part, the fel has not done too much to disfigure her. Most of her pale skin is still smooth and milky, but they do hold their fair bit of scarring; mostly from burns and small cuts. Both of her arms have tattoos on them, starting at her shoulders and ending halfway along her forearms. They're inked with a myriad of colours, each one detailing an invention she was particularly proud of. While her robes may hide it from most people, Pitkin's body is quite thin and lithe, with only bare minimal amounts of muscle and fat. She is skinny, to the point that you can easily see her collarbone and if she were to arch her back, you would be able to see the faint outline of her ribs. Her breasts are rather modest, making her more so flat-chested than anything else. If one were to see her without her clothes on, you would be able to see that she had both of her nipples and her belly button pierced. She is not the most high-maintenance person ever as she only ever bathes in the morning and the evening. Throughout the day, she almost always accumulates a scent that consists of fel, black oil, soot, dust and cigarette smoke. The first four scents are usually faint whilst the most obvious smell coming off of her would be the smoke from the cigarettes that she smokes. Most of the people she is friends with have already gotten use to her scent and she is usually surprised whenever someone comments on it. =Outfit = ---- The robes she wears appear to be made of high-quality material. Just from glancing at her, you would be able to tell that she splurged a crap ton of money to commission for it. The majority of her robe is made up of extravagant, purple and grey cloth, whilst the rest are a mishmash of thick strips of grey leather and metal buttons. The leather strips on her robes are engraved with runes that help to absorb magic damage, which helps to make up for her robes lack of protection. Along with protection runes, she also has a rune engraved on to the palm of each glove, which grants her a slight boon when it comes to channeling her magic. On her waist is her trusty tool belt. The tools on her belt range from her gyromatic micro-adjustor, her arclight spanner, to her Gnomish army knife. She also has a pouch where she keeps two dozen soulshards and her soulstone in. Also on her belt is a slot for a small carton of cigarettes. Out of sight, on the back of her belt, hidden underneath her cloak, is a secret pouch where she keeps her homemade cigars in. She only ever smokes them on very special occasions. =Weapon = ---- Tied to her hip is what appears to be a dagger. Small, even for a Gnome, it appears to have been made with spell warding materials, making it a spellblade. The hilt is wrapped in dark-purple cloth and there also appears to be a soulshard socketed into the base of the blade. The blade itself is curved elegantly, with runes engraved on to the flats of the blade. Judging by the lack of wear and tear on it, it can be assumed that Pitkin has hardly ever had to use it in a physical confrontation. The true use of this small, unassuming weapon is to simply absorb weaker spells. She lovingly refers to her spellblade as her toothpick. Not that she actually uses it as a toothpick. =Skills and Abilities = ---- Being a warlock, Pitkin has a myriad of abilities that she can use to strike down her opponents. While she may rely mostly on her demons, one would be arrogant to underestimate Pitkin's ability in one on one combat. She is a literal glass cannon; decimating her enemies from range but almost completely helpless once someone has closed in on her. This usually means that whenever she is out fighting with her group, she is forced to hide behind her team so that she can cast spells without drawing attention to herself. Shadow Shadowbolt A mainstay ability of most warlocks, Pitkin can unleash condensed bolts of shadow magic to literally tear at the souls of those hit. While not instantly lethal, Pitkin can use this ability to whittle away at her opponent's sanity whilst causing them to experience excruciating pain. Life Drain What it does is right in the name. If Pitkin ever finds herself injured, she can simply drain the life of her opponent, weakening them and knocking years off their life whilst using that stolen life essence to heal herself. The affects of this spell varies depending on how much life Pitkin drains. Soul Drain Sometimes it is a smart idea to just skip the middle man. Whenever Pitkin is feeling particularly lazy, she can skip the killing and simply drain her opponent's soul to fill a soulshard. She usually uses this ability to quickly neutralize weaker opponents like murlocs or gnolls. Mind Break A particularly nasty spell, Pitkin can channel shadow magic into her opponent's mind, causing hallucinations and forcing her opponent's brain to overload with fear, doubt and insecurity. This ability is perfect scattering weak-willed individuals, but its affects are mostly benign to those who have strong willpower. Fel Felbolt Condensing fel magic into a dense bolt, Pitkin can shoot it at her opponents, causing serious burn damage and sometimes even immediately turning the body part hit into ash upon contact. This ability is incredibly lethal, but it takes a while to cast, making it very useful for Pitkin to use when ambushing an enemy. Fel Rune Channeling fel magic into the ground or on a wall, Pitkin can create a rune that becomes invisible after taking five seconds to prime. Those who step on them or touch them will have to quickly move away, or else they will be incinerated by a concentrated flurry of fel fire. Corrupting Curse Forcing fel magic into her opponent, Pitkin can cast a curse on them. The process of the curse is simple: the opponent's own lifeforce will slowly be used to create more and more fel inside of them, to the point where it is too much for the body to handle and the person's body quite literally explodes outward in a mess of gore, ash and fel fire. Fel Lance Using her own life force to generate enough fel to cast this spell, Pitkin can create a lance of fel, that shoots out wherever she points her hands at, at speeds almost too quick for someone to possibly dodge. The only signs of her using this spell is just a thin line of fel magic pointing in the direction of wherever she is aimming. Those hit by it would find that the part of them hit would have immediately turned into fel corrupted ash. Fel Armour A spell that also requires her to drain her own life force to generate enough fel to cast, using this spell creates a barrier around Pitkin's body, which provides decent protection against melee attacks, ranged attacks and even some spells. The initial part of this spell requires her own life force to cast and to keep it up, she has to constantly drain the lifeforce from her enemies. Soul Soul Link She carries two dozen soulshards with her, every single one of them filled with a soul. On the off chance that she is attacked and suffers from an injury, she can force a transfer of the injury to one of the souls in her collection of soulshards, mitigating the damage done whilst destroying the soul in the process. Soulstone Pitkin carries her soulstone with her everywhere. If she were to sustain a mortal wound and die, she can always self resurrect later by using her soulstone. On the off chance that her body is too mangled to be used, she can always have a buddy place her soul into a new body. If someone were to kill her and destroy the soulstone, she would remain dead permanently. Summon Demon Jotting down a summoning circle, Pitkin can sacrifice a number of souls to summon a demon. Which brings us to our next topic. =Demons = ---- Throughout her career as a warlock, Pitkin has always had an affinity for demon summoning. These are all the demons that Pitkin currently has binded to her. Imps Gakuri Being the first imp that Pitkin had ever summoned, he is also her favourite. Through thick and thin, Gakuri has served his master to the best of his abilities. He has stood with her since the time that she was a novice warlock and he stills stands beside her now that she is a skillful demonologist. As a reward for being with her for such a long time, Pitkin feeds him olives. Balvik Being the runt of her litter, Balvik is the smallest and youngest imp that she holds a contract with. Do not mistake his size for weakness however as he is the most fiery and violent imp within her pack. Capable of flinging obscenely large fireballs at his master's enemies at insane rates, it more than makes up for how annoying he is when out of combat. Volbal The oldest imp in her pack, Volbal is both crafty and sly. Looking much more creepy, due to his pale, chalky skin and beady, red eyes, he can be quite scary to look at. Being the oldest imp in her pack, Volbal is also the most frail, but he more than makes up for that with his experience. Zelnik Being the second oldest imp in the pack and Volbal's best friend, Zelnik, while not as experienced as Volbal is, is as strong and durable as his younger counterparts. Having served as an imp to many warlocks before becoming part of Pitkin's pack, he has seen many an arrogant warlock let the fel consume them. He constantly reminds Pitkin to be more careful. Niple Being the only imp in her pack that is useless in combat, Niple is relegated to being a helper for whenever Pitkin is tinkering. Whilst he is strong and means well, Niple is also incredibly stupid, to the point where all he can do really is help Pitkin move stuff from point A to point B. Jaknip He is like a coin, in which he has two sides. Most of the time he is kind, smiling, and while creepy, is a bit more endearing than his fellow imps. However, when his master is in trouble, his personalities completely flips, turning him into some rabid, blood-thirsty animal. Tarkin The self-proclaimed leader of the pack, despite non of the other imps ever listening to him, Tarkin does his best to make sure that his fellow imps are doing all that they can to keep Pitkin happy. He dreams of someday holding his own contracts. Pagnar The quietest imp in the group, Pagnar is more of a loner than anything else. He only ever responds to commands and questions with either a 'yes' or a 'no'. In combat, he is no different, simply flinging fireballs at his master's enemies with an indifferent expression on his face. Gelham When he is not helping his master out with her work or aiding her in combat, Gelham likes to tinker on his own. Whilst Pitkin would never let him interfere with any of the projects that she is working on, she mostly lets Gelham work on his own. Sometimes she likes discussing ideas with him. Rolkin He is like a Goblin in the sense that he loves tricking and scamming people. The only reason he allowed Pitkin to bind him was because she managed to outsmart him. Pitkin is the only person that he respects enough to not trick or scam. Everyone else is fair game. Yahnik He is the jokester of the pack, constantly spewing out cheesy one-liners and vomiting out sarcastic remarks whenever he can. Whilst Pitkin has been able to keep the awful jokes to a minimum, Yahnik almost always manages to get in the last word. Hamrot He is like the opposite of Yahnik in the sense that whilst Yahnik is enthusiastic, Hamrot is pessimistic and enjoys brooding. Behind those fel-green eyes of his, Hamrot is devising of many ways to destroy Azeroth. There is nothing to worry about though since Pitkin has a tight leash on him. Voidwalkers Arcarax Being a construct made of pure void, Arcarax is to say the least, very boring. It does what it is ordered to do and nothing more. Whilst Pitkin has had it binded to her for many years, she has never heard it say anything. Arcarax is a silent protector and it will continue to be one in till the day it is either destroyed or its master dies. Thannos While Niple is great for getting things from point A to point B, Thannos is there to do the real heavy lifting. Pitkin first had it summoned when she realized that she needed much more muscle than an imp could provide for her. She summoned Thannos, who has been her packmule ever since. Felguard Araknash Being Pitkin's most recently binded demon, Araknash stills needs some time to be broken down in till he is fully loyal to Pitkin. Insanely strong, intimidating, tenacious but also dumb, Araknash is perfect for all the things that Pitkin plans to do in the future. Now if only he did not hate her and did not want to kill her. =Relationships = ---- Most of her friends are dead, the only ones alive being the newer ones. Oh well. The death of friends is to be expected when most of your friends dabble in the most self-destructive magic known to Azeorth. Skiddi Tillsbury She was the one that got Pitkin to come out of her bitter shell. She also happens to be her lover. Skiddi is a pillar in Pitkin's life, as without her, Pitkin would have never had a good rolemodel to follow, and thus would have never developed any of the ethics that she has today. Skiddi is one of the closest to Pitkin's heart, as she is one of the very few people, who's opinion that Pitkin actually cares about. Asteria Bourne Despite being a devoted priestess and a paladin trainee, she somehow ended up becoming good friends with Pitkin. While they do not necessarily agree on most things and have had multiple roadbumps throughout their relationship, their friendship remains strong. Ao Elenstelle Their relationship is a bit weird, as in Pitkin does not know whether she considers Ao a friend or a mentor. Whilst not as closer to her as Asteria or Skiddi, Ao has proven herself to be a rather good friend, through her words and her actions. They do disagree on a few things however, as they can not seem to agree which colour is the best colour. Merable Marvie Dawnspark She is a fun person to talk to and that is why Pitkin keeps talking to her. It also helps that Merable is a great listener, which makes it easy for Pitkin to just rant about her problems. Whilst Merable is part of a big Light worshipping organization, Pitkin lets it slide because she values Merable's friendship. Volbin Swiftmoon Being the leader of her organization, their relationship is more business than friendship; even if Volbin does not seem like the business type of guy. To be honest, Pitkin's opinion of him is that he is far too much of a drunkard to be the leader of anything. However, he still manages, much to Pitkin's confusion and surprise. She has no idea why she sticks with him. =History = ---- The Beginning A Troubled Childhood Born in to an engineering family, Pitkin excelled in the art, creating various clever gadgets and devices at a very young age. She got most, if not all, of her engineering talent from her Mother, whom she loved dearly. Whilst her mother was the pillar in her life, her Father was not. Egotistical, selfish and petty; her Father absolutely hated her Mother. It was only Pitkin that kept them together, as despite their differences, they both at least had the morals required to stay together and raise her, even if they hated every second of it. Everyday, her Father would leave for work and she would be sent to school. When she came back, her Mother was always there for her; her Father would always come back some time after dinner, most of the time drunk. Despite the hardships of family life, Pitkin's Mother was always there for her after school. Those were the few hours in the day that Pitkin ever truly felt happy during her childhood. It was just a few months before the Trogg invasion of Gnomeregan that Pitkin entered her first tinkering contest. She had been tinkering for many years before that, but it was the first time that she could prove to herself that she was actually good at what she did. She worked day and night to complete the project that she had designed for the competition. She had made a hat that automatically fed its wearer with food and drink. Pitkin's Mother had given her the idea for it, as she was a locally famous food engineer after-all. She won the competition. Holding that fancy trophy up, with her Mother's smile shining through amongst the crowd; it was truly one of the happiest moments in Pitkin's life. The Fall of Gnomeregan It was during the fall of Gnomeregan that the conflict between Pitkin’s Mother and Father hit its bursting point. During the confusion of the initial call for evacuation, whilst they were still in their home, Pitkin’s Father bludgeoned her Mother to death with a hammer before quickly moving on to Pitkin herself. Managing to fend off her Father's attack long enough for him to give up on killing her and run away, Pitkin followed him as quickly as she could, as while she had grown up in Gnomeregan all her life, she had never quite mapped out where the main exist was. As she rushed out the door, she was unable to properly identify the numbness in her right arm as adrenaline, masking away the pain of a broke bone. She would have to realized that the hard way during her escape. Losing sight of her father half-way through, Pitkin found herself lost within her own home; the familiar, metallic walls of Gnomeregan having been caved in by the invasion, resulting in them looking foreign and unfamiliar to her. Refusing to simply die, Pitkin mustered up every ounce of strength that she had to cut through the grief, pain and shock that she felt and managed to crawl her way slowly out of Gnomeregan. Whilst she had escaped, she had exposed herself to dangerous levels of radiation and had further injured herself from deadly encounters with the invading troggs. It took hours for her to reach the elevator to Dun Morogh, and by that time, she was both severely injured and exhausted. She had spotted her father when she had finally stepped foot on the snow-covered land of Dun Morogh. He was lining up with the other evacuees. She would have chased after him, perhaps even screamed for someone to kill him, but before that could happen, she collapsed and fell unconcious due to her injuries. If would be many years before she saw him again. Life as a Refugee For a few months after the loss of her home, she was settled in to a refugee camp, spending the majority of that time recovering in one of the medical tents set up. It was not soon after she recovered from her injuries that she was able to be taken to Ironforge, where she was placed into an orphanage. It was there, that she spent the remainder of her childhood. Whilst the matron in the orphanage did her best, there was only so much that an overworked granny could do for over two dozen children. This sadly left Pitkin mostly neglected during her stay at that orphanage. Spending most of her teen years in Ironforge, Pitkin found herself immersed in the Dwarven culture that surrounded her. She developed a love for Dwarven food and drink, along with an appreciation of cigarettes. Whilst those things are good and all, it was to the chagrin of her Mother's spirit that Pitkin had developed a taste for drink and cigarettes before she became an adult. Despite the tendencies for those who drink alcohol to be more out-going, Pitkin was anything but that. She was a loner, often doing things alone. While she would have absolutely loved to have been able to make friends, there was something holding her back and that was her attitude. She would get nightmares every night; flashes and images of what had transpired back in Gnomeregan, most of them being about her Father and how he had killed her Mother. It was hard to be sociable if you were barely awake and grouchy almost everyday due to an inability to get a good nights rest. Dipping Her Toes in Magic It was in the Ironforge where Pitkin discovered her innate affinity with magic. Sick and tired of the nightmares that haunted her each and every night, she funneled her desire to end them once and for all into one goal: to kill her Father and to avenge her Mother. Finding herself a mentor within Ironforge to teach her in the ways of arcane magic, Pitkin quickly picked up the art and began studying arcane tirelessly. She wanted to immerse herself in it as much as possible as anything was better than letting her mind rest, in which it would almost always dwell back to the atrocious actions of her father all those years ago back in Gnomeregan. As the years continued on, Pitkin grew unsatisfied with her growth in the art of arcane. While her progress was steady and there was always a stream of compliments coming from her mentor, she saw her progress as slow and was always disappointed in how little power she accumulated for how much work she put in. Sneaking into her mentor's study one night in search for power, Pitkin found an old tome, a study on fel magic. She was inspired by how much power was described and intrigued by those that wielded it. Leaving her mentor behind, Pitkin began seeking out someone new to be taught under; someone that could help her acquire the power that she had seen depicted in that old tome. Turning to the Dark Side Joining a coven of warlocks a few weeks later, Pitkin was introduced to a myriad of different people that could empathize with her, who ultimately became her first friends since the fall of Gnomeregan. Outside of that coven, they were complete strangers, people who would never have met each other, but within those old, secretive walls, they reveled together in their research of shadow and fel. It was there where Pitkin got first her taste of how powerful the dark magics could be. While being friends with fellow warlocks was fun, Pitkin soon learned that those friendships never lasted for long. Whether it be from stupidity, callousness, or pure aggorance, most of her fellow warlocks either ended up killing themselves through their bodies overloading with fel, being killed by their own summons, going insane through overuse of shadow magic or being caught and executed for using demon magic. Sick and tired of having to practice her magic in completely secrecy, Pitkin saved up all the money that she could and moved to Stormwind. While the Humans of Stormwind were disgusted with shadow and fel, just like the Dwarves back in Ironforge, their King was at least more accepting of those that practiced with those magics. King Varian Wrynn himself had even set aside the crypts beneath the Slaughtered Lamb for individuals like Pitkin, for which she was grateful for. Now she could amass the power that she needed, without having to worry about being caught. The Search for her Father At last, she felt satisfied with her ability to give her Father the painful death that he deserved. Now came the hard part. She had to find her Father. Whenever she had time to spare, she would hit the local taverns to spread word that she was looking for a man with her Father's description. Most of the time, nothing came up, but occasionally, there would be someone that would be able to give her a lead. Most of the time, those leads ended up leading Pitkin to nowhere. She, however, was persistent and tenacious, never ever letting anything get in the way of her goal. No matter how vague the information was, Pitkin always did her best to unearth as much of it as possible, her desire to kill her Father overpowering most if not all parts of her life, to the point where there would be periods where she would not eat or go outside her home. Unexpected Encounter with Love It was on one fateful evening, right after a very tiring day for Pitkin, during one of the few moments that Pitkin allowed her tenacious shell to crack to reveal her vulnerable side, that she met someone. She was three to four drinks in and probably tipsy as fel when someone sat down next to her. The first thing that Pitkin noticed about her was her smile. Wholesome in its entirety, just like her personality. It was perhaps the warmest smile that Pitkin had seen in a very long time. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but Pitkin saw something more than just her revenge at that moment. Sure, even she would admit that the emotions she felt was cheesy, but they were real. For a few months of her life, Pitkin was able to forget about revenge and she was able to come out of her shell. She became happier, more sociable, and a lot more friendly. She went from a bitter, self-serving prick to the slightly less bitter, slightly more altruistic Pitkin that she is today. The woman that pulled her briefly out of her spite and hate was non other then Skiddi Tillsbury. Killing Her Father She had actually almost forgotten about him. Whilst the nightmares continued, Pitkin was no longer afraid of them, mostly due to the fact that whenever she did have one, Skiddi would be there for her. Then it all came rushing back to her in the form of a few words. Someone had spotted her father and actually knew his name. He was working as some back-alley engineer in some run down town. She left immediately. This was it. This was what she had worked toward for the last decade. The journey was long and arduous, but not once did Pitkin feel fatigue. Her drive to end this once and for all was strong, almost to the point where she refused to stop to rest some nights. There he was. She had finally found him. Her disgust for him had actually somehow multiplied ten fold upon seeing him. Perhaps she had just caught him in an inopportune time because when she busted into his house, she found several empty bottles of hard alcohol and even a few unconscious prostitutes. Dragging him out of the house, Pitkin tortured him before killing him. To ensure that he suffered even more, Pitkin soultrapped him. The Bustle of City Life Now that she had accomplished her goal, she could focus on the more rewarding aspects of her life, like spending time with Skiddi, managing her underground illegal arms trade, experimenting with new projects and researching all things shadow and fel. This is the Pitkin of now. A person with a decent amount of friends, a lover, a job and multiple passions. =Trivia = ---- *Pitkin's favourite colour is purple. She hates the colour orange. *Her favourite food is Dwarven style bear-steaks, smothered in sausage gravy, paired with roasted carrots and eaten with a tall mug of ale. *She has recently cut back on cigarettes and alcohol. *Her least favourite food is liver. *She likes pie more than cake. *The majority of her diet is made up of conjured bread and water. *She dips her cookies into orange juice like the weirdo she is. *Her favourite flavour of icecream is mint chocolate. *She is incredibly insecure about her bust size. *She hates physically exerting herself and is incredibly out of shape; to the point where a short run will leave her winded. *Her voice reference is Agnete Kjølsrud, who you may know is the singer of the song 'Get Jinxed'. *She really likes people with short hair; male or female. *Her preferred book genre is horror. *She once spent an entire night scraping the guts of one of her friends off of a wall after he imploded from messing up on a spell. He's dead now and she's now pretty much desensitized to the sight of gore. *Felhounds terrify her because she watched one of them kill a couple of her friends. *She is ambidextrous. *She makes her own cigarettes and cigars. *She has a collection of arclight spanners and she has named all of them. *Despite her rather punk girl appearance, she has a very traditional and classical view of romance. *She does not like cursing or people who curse. *She once led a genocide against squirrels. However, this ended after about just thirty seconds after she realized how many squirrels she would need to kill. *The only reason she does not have any more tattoos than she already does is because her old tattoo artist died and she doesn't trust anyone else to do as good a job. *She is incredibly pale and wishes she could tan, but instead, she just burns. *Her first ever invention was a hat that automatically fed its user with food and drink. There were multiple combinations like: cookies and milk, chocolate and wine, donuts and coffee, dried meat and beer, etc. *She has no respect for Goblins. *Her home does not have a bath so she takes her baths at a neighbor's house. She pays him of course. *She has a total of eleven piercings: four on her face, one on her tongue, one on each ear, etc. =Gallery = ---- Pitkin Using Void Magic.jpg|Pitkin using void magic. Pitkin as Red Riding Hood.jpg|Pitkin as Red Riding Hood. Pitkin as Red Riding Hood II.jpg|Pitkin as Red Riding Hood II. Pitkin as Red Riding Hood Aerial Shot.jpg|Pitkin as Red Riding Hood aerial shot. Pitkin If She Stayed a Frost Mage.jpg|Pitkin, if she stayed a frost mage. Pitkin If She Stayed a Frost Mage II.jpg|Pitkin, if she stayed a frost mage II. Pitkin If She Stayed a Frost Mage III.jpg|Pitkin, if she stayed a frost mage III. Pitkin If She Stayed a Frost Mage IV.jpg|Pitkin, if she stayed a frost mage IV. Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Warlocks Category:Engineers